


all i want for christmas is you

by uwuxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: sungchan has no fucking clue how many sprigs of mistletoe are hidden across johnny’s apartment but he’s gotten cheek kisses from jaemin, taeyong, jeno, dejun, and chenle. shotaro stole a proper kiss under the mistletoe in the hallway going to the bathroom and johnny blew him hundreds of kisses before jaemin pulled him into a kiss in the living room.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> ....no i will not apologize for this title i just think it fits and they're very cute. this is for a little wonder's 23 days of wonder prompt mistletoe! it's very teeny but i hope you enjoy!  
> this was also too tiny for mt to justify beta'ing so suffer w me

sungchan has no fucking clue how many sprigs of mistletoe are hidden across johnny’s apartment but he’s gotten cheek kisses from jaemin, taeyong, jeno, dejun, _and_ chenle. shotaro stole a proper kiss under the mistletoe in the hallway going to the bathroom and johnny blew him hundreds of kisses before jaemin pulled him into a kiss in the living room. it’s nice to be showered in affection, he won’t lie, but he is getting a little overwhelmed and escapes into the kitchen to get himself some eggnog. doyoung’s there, which isn’t surprising, but the way jaehyun’s tongue is shoved down his throat _is_ and maybe johnny had something like this in mind as he taped mistletoe all around the apartment. 

sungchan hasn’t been around some of the older men for very long, but he knows by word of mouth that doyoung and jaehyun have been dancing around each other for years and that this is probably progress. or not, considering that they might pretend as if nothing happened in the morning. it’s not sungchan’s business regardless but he does put the bottle of eggnog onto the counter with more force than is strictly necessary to alert them to his presence. he winces when doyoung bites down on jaehyun’s tongue before pulling away, cheeks aflame before he apologizes fiercely. jaehyun isn’t bleeding, which is good, but his ears are burning as he offers both doyoung and sungchan a sheepish smile. “congrats?” sungchan offers as he fills his glass, eyes flicking up to the sprig of mistletoe above doyoung’s head. 

“thanks,” jaehyun mumbles from behind his hand, moving it and sticking his tongue out some. doyoung frets about it for a moment before he pats his chest. they’re nervous to have an audience and sungchan can’t blame them, he can only offer them a small wave as they slip out with matching red ears. he hopes it works out for them.

the christmas music is quieter in the kitchen and sungchan leans against the island with his eggnog held between both hands. he tilts his head back and looks up at the ceiling, unsurprised to find more mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. he wonders just how the fuck johnny decided on these placements but this one screams jaemin hopping on the counter and taping the sprig to the ceiling while johnny laughs. 

sungchan kinda wants that soft sense of domesticity but that requires owning up to donghyuck that he wants to move in with him and that is nothing short of absolutely horrifying. 

“why are you hiding?” donghyuck’s voice is sweet as he comes into the kitchen, walking around the island to press his chest against sungchan’s with a sweet smile. sungchan hasn’t gotten a kiss from him yet, which is ridiculous because this is his literal boyfriend who he loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with, but the night got away from them and they’re here now. it’s nothing for sungchan to wrap one of his arms around donghyuck and hold his eggnog off to the side. 

“i’m not hiding,” he answers easily, sliding his hand under donghyuck’s sweater to rub his hand against his bare back. “i just wanted to get away from jaemin’s corny ass christmas music.” hyuck laughs at that, ducking his head to nuzzle his face into sungchan’s neck.

“he does have shitty taste, doesn’t he?” hyuck’s laughter tickles sungchan’s throat and sungchan pulls him just a little bit closer. “but he got to kiss you and i haven’t.”

sungchan raises a brow at donghyuck, bringing his eggnog up to take a long sip of it as he looks down at his pouting boyfriend. “now, whose fault is that, hyuckie?” it’s both of their faults but that’s not going to stop donghyuck from trying to put it on sungchan entirely. 

“yours!” he insists, standing on his tiptoes to sip at the eggnog. his nose wrinkles at the taste. he’s such a baby sometimes. “all this mistletoe and we haven’t kissed underneath _one_. it’s embarrassing, babe.”

sungchan rolls his eyes and uses the rim of his glass to tilt donghyuck’s head up to look at the sprig of mistletoe on the ceiling. “so why don’t we change that?” 

donghyuck looks up at the mistletoe and snorts. “definitely nana,” he says and takes the eggnog out of sungchan’s hand to rest it on the counter behind him. he curls his fingers into sungchan’s sweater vest and pulls him down, their lips pressing together faintly. his lip balm is smooth and tastes a little like oranges and sungchan pulls him just a little closer and licks the flavor off of his lips. the taste of the eggnog is faint on his tongue from his little sip and sungchan thinks he can get drunk off of the secondhand taste faster than drinking the eggnog directly. it tastes so much better on donghyuck’s tongue with his pretty fingers slipping down his chest to wrap around his waist. this close, donghyuck smells like the pine of johnny and jaemin’s real christmas tree and the warm vanilla candles lit all around the apartment. he’s warm where he fits against sungchan’s chest and in sungchan’s arms and maybe it’s not so hard to sit down with him and ask him to make their future just a little more secure. everything is easier with donghyuck in his arms and their lips pressed together. it’s easy to feel a little unstoppable like this; like sungchan is capable of anything at all even if it’s a little scary. 

“hyuck,” he breathes against his lips, fingers lightly tracing over his jaw as they part with their foreheads pressed lightly together. “move in with me.”

...well. he didn’t expect those words to leave his lips but the way donghyuck’s eyes light up makes his little slip worth it. 

“do you mean it?” donghyuck whispers, his pretty hands gripping sungchan’s hips over his button-up as their hips pressed together. “channie, i swear to god if you’re kidding-“

“i’m not kidding!” sungchan laughs and kisses him again, cupping his face in both of his hands and leaning down to ease the strain on his neck. “god, hyuckie, i’ve been meaning to ask you to move in since like, mid-october. i’ve just been a bitch about it.”

donghyuck giggles, returning each little kiss with one of his own. “guess i gotta thank jaehyun hyung for making the eggnog as boozy as it is, then, huh?”

“i think mark’s halloween jungle juice was definitely worse.” this is an indisputable fact. mark is heavy-handed when he mixes alcohol and it’s fun until you can’t remember your name the next day. “but maybe it’s the christmas spirit.” sungchan loses himself in more of donghyuck’s kisses, fingers sliding from his jaw down to the nape of his neck to hold him close. it’s slow and comfortable and sungchan has an unreasonable excitement building in his chest as he thinks about waking up to that every day. 

“well then,” donghyuck whispers against his lips, nipping sweetly at his lower lip, “merry christmas to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u also think sungchan is neat, pls come talk to me on twitter  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung)


End file.
